Missing
by olympianchef213
Summary: A story of love, and the romantic angst even heroes can experience. Very AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next fanfic. Please read Chiron's Story and Percy's Parents. I don't own any of this stuff.**

**Percy's POV**

How could she have done this? After all we've done together; after all we've been through together. She still breaks my heart.

*Flashback mode- no POV*

_Percy IM's Annabeth to apologize for their argument on Half-Blood Hill. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry for what I said. Are we friends again?" Annabeth says, "Of course we are. We always were, Seaweed Brain!" Percy smiles and replies "Annabeth, I love you. Will you go out with me?" There. He's said it. He acts like a man with the weight of the world off his shoulders (which he has experienced). But all the worry comes back as Annabeth doesn't answer. Then finally, she speaks. "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't. I'm in love with Luke, and I will always be." Then she breaks the connection. Percy sits in the chair, sobbing for hours. His mother is at college still, so she can't comfort him. He decides to act._

*End flashback, Percy's POV*

I decided to run away. I never wanted to hear about half-bloods again. The prophecy would not be mine.

After all, what had the gods done for me?

They hadn't prevented me from getting bullied by Smelly Gabe and school bullies. They hadn't stopped monsters from attacking me. And I was sick and tired of Zeus thundering away at every little mention of his name.

So I left. I wrote a little note to my mom, just saying that I'm leaving and don't worry about me.

Then I took riptide (just in case) some money, food, water, and clothes, and I was off. I went through the fire escape so that no one would see me.

I went to Rachel's house first. I knew she'd be in her huge backyard painting, so I opened the gate and waited for her to notice me. "Percy! Are you OK?" She asked, noticing my tear stained face.

I ignored what she said and instead replied, "Rachel, I just wanted to say that you've been a great friend, and thank you for all that you've done for me. Good bye."

With that, I jogged off to find a safe place, far away, that I could work and live in peace.

**Meanwhile…**

**Sally's POV **

I still in class when my phone rang. Well, actually, I had just been dismissed for break and was heading out the door when my phone rang.

I answered, thinking it might be either Paul or Percy. It was Rachel, Percy's friend. She sounded really panicked.

I was immediately nervous. It must be about Percy. Did something happen in school? Oh wait, they weren't in school (it was a Saturday).

I managed to figure out that she was pretty sure that Percy either ran away or committed suicide. I gasped and sank to the floor. My little baby, committing suicide? If he ran away, at least I might be able to see him again.

But maybe she got it wrong. Maybe he just went off to camp, telling her good bye because he might die. As horrible as that would be, at least I knew he had the chance of surviving. But if Percy wanted to die…

As soon as we hung up, I went to my professor and told him I had to go home, immediately. He said looked concerned, but when he heard my… determination, he let me go.

Paul wouldn't get home till late, so I left a message on his cellphone. I drove straight home, so that I could contact Chiron. I used one of the drachmas from Percy's room.

"O goddess, accept my offering. Chiron at Camp Half Blood please." When Chiron saw me, he looked surprised. "Well, hello Sally, this is a surprise. Is anything wrong with Percy?"

Oh no. If he asked that, it must mean that Percy wasn't there. But maybe he just wanted to know if Percy had forgotten something at home. "Chiron," I began, "Isn't Percy at camp?"

Chiron looked surprised in the water. "Of course not. He's not supposed to be here for a week. Why? Is anything wrong?"

I sank into the nearest chair. So Rachel was right. I told Chiron about what Rachel said, and also that I thought it might have to do with Annabeth. He said that he'd check with her and that he was sure Percy just ran away. But even that…

**Meanwhile…**

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt terrible. Chiron just came and told me that Percy had just either ran away or committed suicide.

I told him that I'd tell him if Percy contacted me, but I seriously doubted it. So now I was just sitting there, waiting for something that would probably never happen.

I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to any of my siblings, they knew nothing about love (and they all hated Percy). I didn't want to talk to Silena; she'd probably act like her mom.

So who would I talk to? Should I call Dr. Phil? Finally, it hit me.

It wasn't who _I _felt comfortable talking to; it was who Percy felt comfortable talking to.

I would IM Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked chapter 1! I do not own PJO. I do not own it Sam I Am. I do not own it in a box I do not own it with a fox (or however it goes, you get the point.)**

Percy POV

I ran for an hour or so, before slowing down to a fast walk for a couple more hours. Just as it was about to get dark, I found a nice place to sleep.

It was a little abandoned barn (I could tell nobody had been there for years; there wasn't even a path to get to it and it was hidden away by weeds) near a creek (always a plus) and right next to a small town.

And by small, I mean _small_. This place had, like, maybe 8 or 9 buildings and 15 houses. Well, that was probably a good thing, as no one would recognize me there.

Tomorrow I would head into town and look for a place to work and some food to buy. For now, at least, I would content myself with looking at the signs.

Wow. I was in Virginia. And I felt right at home.

Annabeth POV

I discreetly headed into Percy's cabin, to use the water fountain (newly repaired courtesy Poseidon) and contact Rachel.

I tossed a drachma in and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Please connect me with Rachel Elizabeth Dare in New York City."

She was in her backyard, painting a picture of something I couldn't see. She immediately noticed me and said in one breath, "Annabeth! I haven't seen you in a while! How's everything going? DO YOU KNOW WHERE PERCY IS???????!!!!!"

I felt a little jealous. I mean, I thought Percy didn't like her like that. Then I remembered what I had told Percy. I thought for sure that I loved Luke, but now that Percy's missing… I realized that Rachel was still there.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what he said to you?" I didn't mean to phrase that as a question. She looked surprised. "I would have thought you would know where he is." She said.

What is that supposed to mean? I wondered, and then asked aloud. She looked even more surprised. "Well, I thought, you know, you two were an item."

Honestly. What were the chances of that happening? Definitely none now that he hates me. But maybe I made the right decision.

Luke might be good for me. After all, we were really close. And I know that I can bring him back to the good side.

Anyway, Rachel told me what he told her. It brought tears to my eyes, because he never told me that. Well, that's not true. He did ask me out.

Why did he have to be such a Seaweed Brain and ruin our friendship? I thought I had made it clear that I just wanted to be friends on Half-Blood Hill.

But no, oh no, he has to be the Kelp Head that he is and ruin everything. I told Rachel good bye, and left to go try and find a way to… I don't know. To do something.

Chiron's POV

When Sally Jackson contacted me, I'll admit, I was worried. And when she told me that Percy had gone missing, I was even more upset.

And you're probably thinking, "Well, of course you're upset. Percy was the key to the prophecy." But that's not true. I love all of my campers like my own children, and Percy was a wonderful boy.

And I couldn't bear seeing Annabeth, who is one of my most dear campers, so heartbroken. Percy and Annabeth have been through a lot together.

I guess I must drag myself up and continue with my daily schedule. I hope that Percy is at least found before anything happens to him.

Mr. D's POV

How odd, and yet, how amazingly wonderful. I haven't felt this good since the last time I was allowed to drink alcohol.

The old horse man has just informed me that the annoying brat, Peter Johnson (or is it Patrick Jacobs? I always mix up the two) has mysteriously disappeared.

It appears that the little girl, Ann Bertha Chang, is very upset over his absence. Honestly, I bet you another 10 years of prohibition that Aphrodite is having a party.

Now if you'd excuse me while I go get yell at some campers for looking at me.

Poseidon's POV

I couldn't believe it. Chiron just sent me a message. My son, my only child, my baby boy has gone missing from the face of this planet? How could it be? Percy is so… rational. He definitely gets that from his mother.

Speaking of Sally, I should contact her. She's probably very worried. At least she has that Rainbowfish man to take care of her. Or is it Blowfish? I love both of them. I mean Rainbow fish and blowfish, not that man.

A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if everyone is a little OOC, I'm running out of ideas. Although I do know there will be a special someone in the next chapter. Anyway, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To my amazing readers, thank you so much for sticking with me (despite the sporadic updating) and especially for the support you have provided me through my first few ventures in writing with the PJO series. I have lost most of my interest with the books and am now branching out into other fandoms, but in the interest of not abandoning any stories, I wrote a conclusion for this little guy. It was a bit hasty so forgive me for any sickeningly fluffy clichés or – God forbid – typos. Once again, I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews, be they praise or criticisms, and for all of the encouragement that has helped me grow as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: This series is a sandbox, the characters merely borrowed toys. **

Percy POV

That first night spent in a decrepit old barn, I dreamt of Calypso. Now, as a normal teenage boy, dreaming (especially of beautiful women) was pretty ordinary, but this dream quickly established itself as anything but ordinary.

Calypso looked as ravishing as the day she set her sights on Odysseus, but her beauty was marred by a pressing anxiousness.

"Choose, Percy. You must choose." Those were the only words she spoke, her whispers ghosting around my ears even as I awoke.

Although I could only guess why it was Calypso who came to me, I at once understood the meaning behind her words. I had to fulfill my destiny, and face my (albeit very recent) past.

I could not imagine a life with Annabeth in it, but if I was being honest with myself, the thought of life without her was even more painful.

That afternoon, I found myself hitchhiking back to Camp Half-Blood under a sky nearly as gray as my thoughts. I felt the deep shame of a fool who knows he has erred over something as trivial as teenage romance.

Walking through the gates with this weighing down my soul, I was thus suitably surprised at the slender arms which threw themselves around my neck.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out trying to find your beloved Luke?" The words were vindictive, but would not shred her heart the way hers had.

"Percy, I didn't think. I thought lusting after Luke would bring me happiness, but in reality, love was so much closer. Maybe you'll never forgive me – maybe I deserve that – but I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't try."

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, a blood-curdling howl of anguish came from the direction of the lake. The alarm bells began shrieking, and campers ran out of their cabins, strapping on weapons. _Saved by the titans_, I thought bitterly.

We ran to the water as I gripped Riptide. Adrenaline pumping through me, we cut down any monsters who intercepted us and started the battle of the century. From above us, Zeus himself sent lightning bolts crashing down on the Titans, and my father roared life into the waves.

A lifetime (or maybe just a couple hours) later, I finally found my target. Cronus was regally issuing commands from the base of a gigantic tree. He turned, slowly, to face me, a wolf turning to a deer in the split second before it leaps.

But then, you probably don't want to hear all the gory details, do you? Naw, you're just here for the happy ending. To make a long story short, we fought; I won, collapsed in a bloody heap of sorrow and strength and triumph on the ground, and woke up in the infirmary to a tearful Annabeth kissing me straight on the lips.

True love, indeed.

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! Sorry if it's too short, or doesn't meet anyone's expectations, but if I didn't finish now I probably never would've. My other two PJO stories were deemed complete, so I have officially wrapped up loose ends. Please review, and I hope you continue to read my other stories as I venture out into new fandoms!**


End file.
